A sick day
by KillaNeko
Summary: As clumsy as Elizabeth is, she got wet and cought a cold. Now Meliodas has to nurse her [Elizabeth x Meliodas] This is the fanfiction that I upload, so be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

**A sick day**

She's so clumy!

It was just another workday at the Boar Hat. The princess was working hard and trying even harder not to break any plates. She was getting better at this every day but she was still clumsy and occasionally she would trip over a leg of a chair or over a leg of a customer. Meliodas enjoyed watching her work awkwardly. It was fun seeing her getting shy and embarrassed about her behavior and he loved to see her blush. Sometimes he could even be her hero and catch her from falling and incidentally touch her bosom.

In the late evening the customers seemed to be leaving. The blond, young looking boy, who was the owner of this bar, called it a day and closed the bar for tonight. Only some cleaning was left to do.

Pleased with the amount of money they earned, Meliodas wiped the bar clean.  
"Today was a good day" announced the princess as she approached the owner.  
"Yes, we made quit some money, so we can buy you some nice clothes the next time we go shopping!" Elizabeth waved her hand. "You don't need to buy me anything" she protested but Meliodas insisted. He wanted to go out with the princess once in a while and spend some time alone with her. Also he loved how she beamed with joy when she tried on new clothes. She was a princess and a girl after all. The blond had his romantic reasons but there was something that he wanted to see even more than just cute dresses and it was cute panties. He would be able to chose some nice ones for her, if they go there together.

In his dream he would walk her to a store and Elizabeth would fold her hands and her eyes would shine when she finds out that its a lingerie store. She would gladly grab Meliodas hand and run inside the shop to chose some sexy and cute panties. She would smile and ask him which one she should try on. Of course she would show all of them to him as soon as she wore them.  
But that was only a fantasy. No way this could ever happen.

"Are you still there, Sir Meliodas?" Meliodas woke up from his day dream and saw a purple blouse just in front of him. He focused on what would hide behind this piece of clothing and grabbed the bosom.  
"Still there" he announced as he explored the hidden treasure. He wouldn't dare to unbutton it, though.  
The princess blushed but didn't resist her counterpart.

Why does Meliodas always do this to me... he could do this to any other girl but he chose me and even refused to touch Diane.  
And why am I not resisting at all?

The princess suddenly shrugged back leaving Meliodas hands lonely.  
"I was just checking if your pulse was alright, you had a rough day after all. But all fine!" he showed her a thumb up and made the princess to sweatdrop a little. Who would believe him such a story anyway. Well maybe she wanted to believe, a little bit at least.

"I will go and get some fresh water, our water supply will soon be empty" said the blond as he stood up from his stool. He searched for some suitable buckets.  
"I will help you, Sir Meliodas"  
The princess grabbed her own bucket as Meliodas found them. He couldn't even disapprove of her action as her mind was already made up.  
"Thank you" he said and smiled at her.

Both of them left the bar and went to a nearby river. They needed this water only for cleaning some dirty dishes so this should be enough.  
The blond filled his buckets full with water and hold one in each hand. Whereas the girl only filled one bucket and tried to carry it with both of her hands.  
"Elizabeth, that must be uncomfortable, you should carry it only with one hand. This would be easier"  
The girl tried but failed miserably. She couldn't even lift it the slightest.  
"This is too heavy for one hand" she replied.  
"Then just make the bucket half full, don't overdo yourself"  
Instead of listening to his words, she saw it as a kind of competition. It would hurt her pride to carry only a half filled bucket. So she ignored the elders warning and continued to carry the bucket with both hands.  
Walking wasn't easy with the bucked jiggling against her legs but she didn't want to give up. She made small steps but tried to hold Meliodas pace.  
The Sin payed attention to the girl next to him and looked over from time to time. She was blowing out her checks as she tried to concentrate on her little steps and not to wiggle the bucket to much, otherwise the water would spill. The sight amused Meliodas and he tried to hold back his grin.

The Boar Hat was hard to reach whereat the river was easy to reach. The problem was the bluff bank to the river. It was very steep and even without anything heavy to carry, a normal person would be out of breath as soon as they reached the bar. Certainly not a problem for Meliodas, the Dragons Sin of Wrath.

He had a gawp at Elizabeth again only to see that she was still struggling. There was still a long way to go but she gave her best. But the second Meliodas looked ahead again he heard a tumble, a splash and a scream. He swung around to find his lovely princess on the ground, completely soaked.  
He placed the buckets and ran towards the princess, offering her a hand.  
"Elizabeth..."  
She took it and tried to avoid his face. She just knew what kind of look he had. His I-told-you-so look. Indeed he was smiling and even laughing a little.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked gently though.  
"I'm fine" she replied as she took his hand, that reached out for her. He helped her up.  
"How did it come to this?" asked Meliodas as he took a close look at the princess and her wet clothes. With his finger on his lips he examined every see-through part of her clothing.  
"I tripped over something and the bucked was in my way, so I couldn't keep my balance..." she confessed embarrassed.

After examining her well, he started to undress.  
"Princess, take off your wet clothes, otherwise you'll catch a cold. I will lend you my shirt"  
The princess blushed crimson red. No way she would undress here. There were no trees to hide behind and Meliodas was there as well.

"No, I cant!" she almost yelled and held one hand in another in front of her breasts.  
"But you will catch a cold" said the blond worried.

"No, trust me, Ill be fine!" she said and pretended to be sure about this, but the cold breeze that has been there the whole day already, didn't vanish just yet.

"If you are really sure, Elizabeth... just be careful, and if you get too cold, let me know. I can also keep you warm in some other ways" he said and winked. Elizabeth blushed even redder and again she wondered why Meliodas loved to tease her so much!  
"I don't think that this will be necessary!" she hissed and started to walk in front of Meliodas with her empty bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

She was wrong

She was wrong. In the evening, even after a change of clothes, she started sneezing uncontrollably. She covered her face with a hand in embarrassment and hoped that Meliodas wouldn't notice.

"Are you done changing" asked someone from the other side of the door.  
It was a high pitched voice that belonged to Hawk, Meliodas' pig.  
"Yes, you can come in" answered the princess and sat down on the bed that she shared with the blond boy.  
Meliodas entered the room and saw the cute princess in her night robe. He just found her too cute, there was no way that he could not tease her. But it was evening and bed time so it was Hawks time to tease the captain.  
The pink swine stood at the door with a rope prepared in his mouth.  
"Meliodas, shanshe now sho I can tie you upf [Meliodas, change so I can tie you up]" mumbled the pig with his mouth full of rope.  
The blond undressed his shirt and took a good look at Elizabeth.  
"This is just not fair" he said and sighted as he let his shirt fall to the floor.  
"Why do I have to undress while Elizabeth is watching but I can't watch her. Not that she shouldn't be watching me, but I would prefer to watch as well" he complained and smirked at the girl. Hawk snorted at him and dug with his hoof, ready to attack.  
Meliodas took his time changing but also knew that the pig meant it. Even though he wasn't a real danger for the Sin of Wrath, but still, he preferred to let the pig do so that Elizabeth could feel a little safer.

Tied up, Meliodas fell on his side of the bed. Elizabeth was as kind to carpet him with the blanket that they shared.  
"Good night and sleep well, Sir Meliodas"  
"You, too Elizabeth"  
They lights were off and Meliodas felt asleep fairly quickly. Elizabeth however didn't feel that good at all.

The silver haired girl sneezed a few times but tried to hold it down as much as she  
could, just not to wake the captain. Also she felt very cold, which was unusual because she never felt cold when she was close to Meliodas. Could it be that she actually caught the cold that the blond warned her about? She hoped that she didn't and hoped that she would feel better tomorrow but she wasn't sure at all. Her head felt hot, her body felt cold and on top of that she was trembling. It must have been a cold.

The body of the silver haired was almost burning as she faced Meliodas. He was sleeping soundly even though the ropes were uncomfortable.  
"I wonder if he can help me..." she thought. Her breath felt so hot as well.  
"Sir Meliodas..." she said quietly. She never imagined that even talking would be this hard. But the blond didn't hear her yet.  
"Sir Meliodas" she said once more and came closer to make sure that he hears her better.  
The boy felt her warm breath on his face. Still caught in the land of dreams, he opened his eyes.  
"Sir Meliodas, I'm feeling so hot ..." said the princess in her distress.  
Her warm breath, her hot body and her mellow voice was too much for him to bear. He still didn't understand what was happening so his body reacted on his own. Without hesitation he stood up and freed himself from the ropes. It was no effort for him at all. He sat on the bed and was on his knees, slowly making his way to the princess. His mind was filled with only one thing and it was not to help the princess with her fever. He placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and pressed her down on the bed. He was over her and always coming closer.  
"Sir Meliodas ..." moaned the girl slightly. She wasn't sure what was happening right now and she didn't know what impact she had on the half sleeping boy.  
Meliodas lips were almost touching hers as he stopped. It was the moment he realized that something was off. He looked at the princess and instead of moving his lips on her lips, he placed them on her forehead.  
"Elizabeth, you're running a terrible fever..." he said bluntly.  
"Yes ... I'm sorry " she nodded and apologized.  
Meliodas lifted himself up again and took a good look at the princess. Maybe he was disappointed because right now he was very hot himself.  
"Let me get you some medicine" he said and stood up. He walked down to the bar and found a bottle that Merlin gave him once. She said it was against all kinds of flue. He took it and let out a sigh.  
"And I got my hopes up ..." he said to himself.  
He also got a small bowl filled with cold water and a towel, to cool the burning girl down.  
He entered the room again and Elizabeth saw him approaching and sat up.  
"I've got some medicine from Merlin, I hope this will work .."  
He took a spoon and filled it with the fluid.  
"Say ah" he said and gestured what she had to do.  
She opened her mouth wide and let Meliodas give her the spoon. She contorted her face as she tasted the medicine.  
"This is awful" she thought to herself but her face said it all.  
"Disgusting, huh?" wondered Meliodas and received a nod.  
"Lie down, I will put a towel on your forehead"  
Elizabeth did as commanded and Meliodas put a wet and cold towel on her. She could clearly see his face now, as he came closer.

His face is so tense, he must be worried about me.. Again I make Meliodas take care of me, even though he warned me...

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm sure you will be fine soon" he gave her a comforting smile and lied down next to her.  
"But..." The princess faced him and saw him raise his eyebrow "Don't wake me again, telling me you're feeling hot"  
Only now she noticed what she said. Were that her words? She covered her mouth with her hands.  
"So he was intending to kiss me ..." she realized.  
If her face wasn't red from her fever, it would be red from her blush now.  
"Except when you actually are, if you know what I mean" he added as soon as he saw that she understood what he meant.  
"But don't blame me for the things that might happen"  
Now he was obviously teasing her! Or was he not? She didn't know that.  
"I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas ... " was the only thing she could answer.  
"Don't sweat it" he said and covered himself under the blanket. He was looking at her in hope to see the difference that the medicine should make.

Now that Meliodas was awake, there was another thing that Elizabeth wanted to ask him but she wasn't sure if she had the courage to do so.

Whenever the princess was sick at the castle, she used to sleep with a stuffed bear. It was something that calmed her down and let her forget the miserable situation that she was in. But here, at the Boar Hat, there were no stuffed animals, not that she knew about it. But instead, there was Meliodas, who shared a bed with her. So wouldn't it be reasonable if she could hug him instead?

"Is something wrong" asked Meliodas "You look like you're I'm thoughts"  
"Well ... " she stuttered slightly but she couldn't deny it now, or rather, she didn't want to.  
"Is it okay for me to hug you?" she asked and tried to avoid his eyes. "When I get sick, I need something close to me ... so ... I was wondering... that maybe ..."  
Before she could finish her stuttering Meliodas already moved closer to her wrapped his arm around her.  
"Of course, Elizabeth. But really, don't tell me you're hot..."  
"Why are you teasing me so much?" she asked but returned his hug and was very content with the outcome.  
"That's what I should be asking you."  
She didn't know a good come back for that and she didn't want to bother with it as well. She just pulled him closer and closed her eyes. Right now she felt very tired. His hug was helping her as well and she relaxed and fell asleep instantly.  
Meliodas noticed that she was asleep and was relieved about that. He enjoyed lying like this for a little while until he, as well, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She's irresistible

In the morning, Hawk was doing his daily waking up. He started with Goather's room, where he usually found him awake and reading a book. The second room was Ban's and King's. He woke up King without any problems but Ban was a hard case. He never wanted to wake up and often tried to grab the pig, so that he would sleep as well. After a little bit of struggle, Hawk walked happily out of the room. He managed to kick Ban out of his bed and in further consequence, to wake him. The next room was the one of Elizabeth and Meliodas.

Hawk slowly opened the door, so that the princess doesn't wake abruptly. He sneaked to their bed and rubbed his nose against Elizabeth's back. This is when he felt something strange.  
It wasn't Elizabeth's back that he was touching but an arm. He looked up and found Meliodas staring at him.  
Hawk was ready to scream and yell but before he was able to, Meliodas shut his mouth by grabbing it with the hand that used to hold Elizabeth.  
"Be quit. Elizabeth is sick" he whispered.  
"You monster, taking advantage of a sick princess!" Hawk tried to say but could only mumble. However this was enough to wake the Princess.  
"Good morning, Sir Meliodas" she said and coughed.  
"Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?" he still didn't let go of the swine, even though he was resisting even more.  
"I'm okay, I think.." she wasn't sure yet, as she only woke up. Her fever must have gone down though.  
She noticed that something strange happened behind her back and turned around. She found Hawk and Meliodas hand close to him. The blond let go of the pig as soon as Elizabeth turned to his side.  
"Good morning, Hawk" she said and the pig returned her greeting.

"Meliodas, you pervert, why are you loose!" the pig started again.  
"It was my fault, Sir Hawk, I got a fever and made Sir Meliodas take care of me" confessed the princess but this didn't dim Hawks anger.  
"What did you do to her!" he yelled at the blond.  
"Except for getting her the medicine, I didn't do anything..." he kept quite about the things that might have happen though. And Elizabeth knew that she should stay quit as well. Hawk snorted in disbelieve but he didn't want to make a fuss over it. The princess was sick after all and required a lot of sleep and rest.

"So, Elizabeth, you need to stay in bed for  
today. I will get you some more medicine and I will make Ban prepare you some breakfast as well. I would do it myself but it probably would get you even sicker..."  
So those were the plans. Elizabeth wasn't happy about the idea to stay in bed for the whole day but there was nothing she could do.  
Meliodas changed his clothes and then took the silver haired girls temperature.  
"You don't seem to run a fever right now, still take this and stay in bed" Meliodas filled the spoon with the medicine again and handed it to her.  
Even though she didn't want to, she opened her mouth and let the elder give her the medicine.  
"So I was right, the taste is disgusting" she thought.  
He patted her head as a reward.  
"I will bring you something to drink as well"

Meliodas and Hawk were about to leave the room.

As Hawk was already outside Meliodas turned back to Elizabeth. There was something in her eyes. Something she wanted to tell. He looked at her, waiting for her to tell it.  
"Please come back fast... I don't want to stay alone" she confessed and the blond couldn't help but smile. He was surprised by her reaction but he accepted it. He loved that she could be that open with him, even if it was only for this moment.  
"I will be back any second" he answered and gave her another tender smile before he left the room.

"I wonder if I was too pushy.." thought the princess as Meliodas left. "Meliodas is as kind as always, but still, do I demand too much of him? He has other things to take care off ... and still, I cant help but feel very lonely..." she closed her eyes and covered herself a little more. She caught a few times and sniffed with her nose. "If only I had listened to him... "

As Meliodas brewed a tea for Elizabeth he was in thoughts himself. What happened this night could have ended differently as well. "I must be more careful next time" he though. "But Elizabeth is to blame as well, for being way too cute! And even though she didn't mean it that way, I cant stop imagining it..."

"Hey Capt. What are you thinking about?" asked Ban who noticed that the boy was distant.  
"Me ... about where we can get some medicine for Elizabeth, she got sick" he lied and Ban could tell that this wasn't what troubled his captain. Even though this was something he should be worrying about as well.  
"I think we should stop at the next city, we will reach it in only an hour." Said Goather who just entered the room.  
Meliodas nodded and was happy for once that Goather interrupted.  
"Also Ban, could you prepare some breakfast for her?" Meliodas asked.  
"Will do, Capt, you can count on me" Ban wore his apron already and got out a big pan. He stuck his tongue out as he prepared a fresh breakfast. It was eggs with bacon and a few fresh ingredients like paprika and tomatoes. He was done within only a few minutes and handed Meliodas the plate.  
The blond thanked him and went upstairs to give his loved one a nice breakfast and some tea.

As Meliodas entered the room Elizabeth was about to fall asleep again, she did seem troubled though.  
"Elizabeth?" said Meliodas and wondered if she would reply.  
"Sir Meliodas..." so she was still awake, or he woke her up, whatever it was, the outcome was just what he wanted.  
"I've got your breakfast" he said and entered the room, placing the food on his bed right next to her.  
"Thank you so much" Her cheeks were red, it was probably because of a slight fever. She looked very cute though. Still, Meliodas hoped that she would feel better soon. She did seem to be very vulnerable right now.

She started eating it and knew that only Ban could have made such a delicious breakfast.  
"Can you thank Ban, please? The food is very good"  
"I will, I'm glad you like it"  
While she was eating he told her his plan about going to town and get her some  
medicine. She agreed to his idea and even gave him a few names of medicine that were famous in her hometown.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of me" she told the blond. She looked down on the empty plate and felt a little bit like crying. She was over sensitive when she was sick and she had always been a very sensitive girl. Meliodas placed his hand below her chin and lifter her face up slightly, just so she would face him.  
"I will do anything to make you feel better" he said and gave her a cute smile, enough to light up her heart once more.

Meliodas brought the plates down and came back to the princess to wait with her until Mama Hawk arrived. He lied down next to the sick girl and ran his finger through her hair. She was eased and let the blond boy do it. Usually she might feel uncomfortable with it but right now she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Elizabeth fell asleep and as soon as Mama Hawk arrived, Meliodas stood up. Even though he wanted to stay a little longer, he couldn't leave the girl without any medicine.  
He let out a sigh. But there was one thing he needed to do before he could leave.

The blond approached the silver haired girl and leaned over her. Their noses almost touched. He looked at her for a little bit.  
"Get well soon, I don't want my love to suffer" he whispered and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He wanted to touch her lips as well, but the risk of waking her was too high.  
He left the Boar Hat and was on the way into town.

Hawk, who was just passing by, happened to see Meliodas standing over Elizabeth. He already dug with his hooves, ready to attack but then he heard what Meliodas said.  
"My love" still echoed in Hawks ears. So he did love her after all. The swine smiled and knew that he had a secret more to keep. He was very proud of himself though, for he is the best secret keeper in the whole wide world! Of course that didn't mean that he would let Meliodas sleep without the ropes. Just the contrary, he would have to tie him up even firmer!


	4. Chapter 4

She's being nursed

Meliodas went to town and looked for a pharmacy. He eventually found a small one and entered.  
"How can I help you?" asked the vendor.  
"I need some medicine for my girlfriend, she fell into the river and caught a cold" even though this wasn't completely the truth the vendor wouldn't mind, and there was a lot less explaining to do.  
"I see" The woman looked for a few things that she had in store and put them on the table. Meliodas looked at the label of the bottles and found a few names that Elizabeth had told him before.  
"This is a mixture of herbs. It helps mitigate the pain caused by a cold. She needs to drink one spoonful three times a day."  
Meliodas nodded to show that he understood.  
"This is against the caugh. She only needs to take one pill once a day, or when it gets worse, she might take another"  
Meliodas nodded again.  
"This is to reduce her fever. Let her take three pills a day"  
He nodded.  
"And this" she hold up a tube "This is a balm to apply on her cleavage, shoulders and upper back. It will ease her cough and will open up her stuffed nose. You should help your girlfriend to rub it on her skin, its hard to reach the back"  
Meliodas grinned. What a perfect outcome, a great opportunity to touch Elizabeth without getting scolded!  
He bought every medicine that she showed him and even bought a "Get well soon" chocolate bar on his way back.

He came back to the Boar Hat and couldn't get rid of his happy grin.  
"Why are you so happy even though the princess is sick!" snorted the pig at him.  
"Because I bought all the medicine and I'm sure she will get better soon!" replied Meliodas, concealing his real joice.  
"And what about the part where you rub the balm all over Elizabeth?" asked Goather who just read Meliodas mind.  
"Goather ..." Meliodas face got a dark shadow.  
Ban and King couldn't suppress their laughs.  
"Now that's a good thing about a cold!" joked Ban.  
"Our Captain, as perverted minded as ever!" added King, but somehow, right now he wished for Diane to get a little sick as well, so he can help her feel better again.  
Hawk stared at Meliodas and was chafing at the bit.  
"You perverted captain! How can you take advantage of a girl like that!" he yelled and slammed Meliodas, sending him flying. However he recovered quickly.

"Hawk, this is only for Elizabeth's sake. The vendor said that the balm is very important and that she must take it. But how is Elizabeth supposed to reach her back? You can't help her, you are a pig. Diane is too big and King and Ban wouldn't do it anyway. Of course Goather is out of question. So, I must help her. It's for her own sake!"  
Meliodas was very serious about it, or at least he pretended to be. His act wasn't bad though and all his points seemed to make sense as well.  
"If the vendor really said that..." said Hawk bested.  
"You shouldn't doubt that. Or maybe you don't want Elizabeth to get better? You devious swine." Meliodas was the one attacking now. And he won. Hawk was sobbing in a corner and didn't know a good comeback.  
"I'm nooot" he yelled crying and ran out of the pub.  
"Phew, finally got rid of him" said Meliodas content, his face was back to his cheerful self.  
"Wow capt. you never cease to amaze me..." added Ban who ran out of words. King was stunned as well.

Meliodas entered his room and found the girl on the bed still sleeping. She was breathing heavily. It hurt Meliodas so much to see her that way. The time when she was all wet, instead of taking the water, he should have grabbed her and brought her to the Boar Hat first. But he didn't. Again, he blamed himself.  
He unpacked the medicine and placed it on the table, that was standing close to the wall. Even though he was trying to be quiet, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes.  
"Sir Meliodas ..."  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"I have your medicine"  
She smiled and thanked him.

Following the saleswoman's instruction, he gave Elizabeth the medicine one after another, letting her swallow it all with a freshly brewed tea.  
"But Elizabeth, there's one thing we need to  
do." he announced and his face changed. He tried to avoid her eyes and looked more serious than before.  
"What is it, Sir Meliodas..."  
"A punishment." he said stern.  
"Pu...punishment? For what..."  
"I knew it, he was mad at me for disobeying him and not wearing his dry clothes ..." she said to herself.  
"For making me feel all hot and then just turning out to be sick, of course!" he spot out.  
Elizabeth blushed. "He cant be for real!" she thought.  
"You cant punish me for telling the truth! I was not lying, it was you who understood it all wrong!" she argued and she was right. It was him who got it misunderstood.  
"Still, you can't say that to someone who is still sleeping!" Meliodas was surprised for her to counter but it was a nice change.  
"I can!... Anyway, what kind of punishment are you talking about?" she asked and blushed. She was only curious to know and maybe it was reasonable as well...  
Meliodas smirked and grabbed the tube with the balm. He presented it to her.  
"This, you need it to ease your cough and to open your stuffed nose"  
"So... how is this a punishment, Sir Meliodas?" she said gently and though that Meliodas was only joking, he was just being kind after all.  
"You need to rub it on you cleavage, shoulders and back. But you are sick, so I will do this complicated task for you!" He announced and smirked. Elizabeth jumped back a little bit.  
"C-cleavage..." she repeated stuttering.  
"I can do that on my own!" she added, getting slightly louder.  
"But... its your punishment" even though it was, Meliodas didn't want to make her hate him, so he wouldn't be as forceful. And if she really didn't want him to do it, then he wouldn't.

Elizabeth looked away and blushed. She was actually overthinking what he just said.  
"I got into all this trouble by myself and Sir Meliodas was always kind to me. Maybe I should just let him do, it will make him happy and I would get to feel his hands on me..." Elizabeth caught herself thinking indecently. "Why would I want him to touch me there?!" she asked herself in thoughts and her face got even redder.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" wondered Meliodas as he saw her struggling with something. "You don't have to do it, I was just teasing you a little ..." he said but didn't actually mean it. He was really looking forward to do this. "Just let me help you with your back"  
However, Elizabeth didn't seem to listen to him.  
"You can do it, Sir Meliodas" she declared.  
Meliodas looked stunned and wasn't sure what exactly was happening right now.  
"Can you please help me with the balm, Sir Meliodas?"

Now it was Meliodas who was blushing a little bit. He really didn't expect that. But Elizabeth looked so serious about it, there was no way that Meliodas could refuse this offer.  
Elizabeth slowly started unbuttoning the first three of her buttons, revealing a stunning cleavage and a good part of her chest. She continued to pull the sleeves down a little so the blond could reach her shoulders and her back.  
Something in Meliodas' lower part started twitching. Elizabeth was so erotic. She left a lot of room for fantasy but was still revealing enough. It got the boy's heart racing. He had to swallow. Would he be able to stop if he started touching her now? He had to, because this girl trusted him.  
"Elizabeth, you really don't have to do it" he repeated.  
"No, but I want to..." Maybe she was just feverish again and was saying those weird things because of that? Elizabeth's eyes were half closed and focused on undressing to this point but now she payed her attention to Meliodas.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked curiously.  
"You really can't imagine what you are doing to me..." he said almost whispering but still she could hear it clearly.  
Elizabeth looked at Meliodas and only blushed a little bit. She averted her eyes from his.  
"It is your punishment after all" she said but now it was to query who this punishment was for.  
"Then, Elizabeth, you leave me no other choice"  
The blond took the tube and put some of the balm on his hand. He approached Elizabeth and she looked away slightly.  
Meliodas placed his hand on her bare cleavage and started rubbing the balm onto her skin. He was applying it in circling motions and made sure to cover every spot that she had offered to him.  
Elizabeth was enjoying herself as well. It felt more like a massage than a punishment to her. And his hands felt really good as well. The cold balm in contrast with Meliodas warm hands let her experience a new sensation. Maybe it was only the touch of the person that she loved that made her feel this way, it wouldn't matter. It felt good and she didn't want Meliodas to stop.  
The boy took more balm and once again applied it on his palms. He started to rub her shoulders giving her a soft but sometimes also slightly firmer massage. She really had  
to hold back a moan. It just felt so good and she hasn't been massaged in ages.  
"Can you lift your hair?" asked Meliodas. He was concentrating on making the Princess feel good and actually he wanted to hear a rewarding moan. But what would he do if he got it? He was feeling hot already and this massage was definitely a turn on.  
The princess gently brushed her hair with her hand and held it up with both of her hands.  
Meliodas moved behind her. What a beautiful back she had. However her sleeping shirt was still covering too much. Meliodas tried to pull it down a little bit, but there was just no way that it could work.  
"Can you take it off completely, or unbutton it a little more? I can't reach where I need to." he said in a calm but also enticing voice.  
"Please hold my hair for a second then..." said Elizabeth without protesting. Actually she was very aroused herself now and didn't want to wait for more.  
She unbuttoned her dress until the very end and let it slip down as Meliodas held her hair from behind. He couldn't help but swallow on seeing her being that obedient. His breath got hot as well.  
Elizabeth held her hair on her own again and was at Meliodas mercy. If he wanted to see her naked, then he would only have to move slightly to his side and he would get a nice look on her bare breasts. But Meliodas couldn't do it. If he would, then he probably couldn't stop himself anymore. Then he really would be a pervert for taking advantage of a sick girl. She probably was only this obedient because she was sick anyway. There was no way that she would do it when she is not running a fever.  
He took the balm and started to caress her back. Slightly kneading her back and shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for a while.  
But before she even realized, Meliodas took her dress and was trying to cover her back again.  
"Already over ..." she thought to herself and so did he. But he just couldn't continue this anymore.  
She smelled like mint because of the balm and so did his hands. He wondered how  
long he wouldn't be able to smell it without getting aroused.  
Elizabeth buttoned her dress up and was disappointed a bit herself.  
Only now the two of them realized how quiet this room was.  
"Thank you..." said Elizabeth to fill the emptiness. "You are really good at this..."  
"For you, anytime" he said with a grin, to hide his obvious dilemma. She must not notice. And also, she must not look on his lower half. He had to calm down quickly.

"You need to rest now, Princess"  
"Will you stay with me, just for a while?"  
She was asking so sincerely again, there was no way he could say no. So he lay down next to her and covered himself with their blanket.  
"Could you ... touch my hair like you did last time?" she asked and blushed.  
Meliodas blushed as well and really didn't know what to do with this sexy girl. She made him go insane. But of course he couldn't withstand her wish. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair affectionately until she fell asleep.

Meliodas had to sigh again but he was glad that he calmed down. "You can't imagine what you're doing to me..." he whispered to the sleeping girl. Slowly he got up, trying not to wake her. Now that Mama Hawk had stopped walking, he could as well take advantage of the situation and open his bar.


	5. Chapter 5

She can't help

Meliodas went downstairs and as a good host that he was, he started to clean the counter.  
"So, did you nurse Elizabeth?" asked Hawk brash. He squinnied and stared at Meliodas.  
"Of course I did" replied the blond and looked dreamy. "I rubbed all the balm on her soft body, she couldn't help but -" He was interrupted by Hawk who rammed the blond with all his power.  
"How dare you!" he yelled. Meliodas was not happy about this and resentfully looked at Ban, who was on the other side of the pub and following the argument.  
"What do you think, should we have Pork for lunch, Ban?"  
"I know some very good recipes!" the tall man played along.  
The swine was shivering and looked up at Meliodas in fear.  
"You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
Meliodas face got a black shadow.  
"Who knows..."  
Hawk retrieved. He ran upstairs to hide somewhere save. As long as it wasn't the room where Elizabeth was sleeping in, Meliodas didn't care.

"Ban, can you go hunting? I want to open the bar for today"  
He continued cleaning the counter and some glasses as well.  
"Sure thing, Capt!" Ban was bored anyway so hunting might cheer him up a little. Maybe he would find something fun on his way as well.  
"Come along, fairy!" he said and grabbed Harlequin's Chestiefol, dragging the sleeping fairy along with him.

Meliodas went outside to see Diane. She was already waiting for him as she saw that King and Ban had to go to work.  
"How can I help you, Captain"  
She playfully placed her right hand to her forehead, like a soldier.  
"Can you go in town and do some advertisement?"  
"Sure thing!" she was excited to have a closer look at the small city. However, she was worried about Elizabeth, she didn't see her today at all.  
"How is Elizabeth doing?" she asked, just to be sure.  
"Right now she's sleeping but I got her the medicine that she needs, so she should recover soon"  
Diane was relieved. She got to like Elizabeth a lot and wanted to have some girl talk with her again, so she needed her to recover fast.

Diane left to do as Meliodas commanded while the blond entered the bar again.  
He looked around with his fists on his waist and was satisfied with the clean pub that he had. Hawk was always doing a very good job. Now the pub was only missing a waitress.

Meliodas walked behind the bar and prepared some mugs for his ale. It took him some while to get them all as clean as he wanted them to be. Satisfied with his work he leaned back and cupped his hands behind his head. "I just hope it won't get too loud here"

After a while Ban and King returned with a good catch of food. King looked messy, Ban sure gave him a hard time, meanwhile Ban was shining and grinning to his hearts content. Meliodas wondered what happened in the woods but he probably didn't want to know.  
"Capt! We have some really nice catches here, I will prepare them now, can't wait to let you taste my new creation!" he added some evil laugh and made King write the menu on a chalkboard.  
Rabbit, Goose and Chicken with exotic flavor. The exotic part must be the reason King looked the way he looked. Meliodas smiled and didn't question any of them. He let Ban pass, as he entered the kitchen.  
"I'm counting on you!"

While Ban was busy preparing the dishes, the first customers arrived at the bar. Meliodas gladly served them his ale. He also passed a mug to King, who seemed like he needed one. King accepted it eagerly.

The day was going well. The customers enjoyed the ale and Bans food was well received as well. Also, people were asking what the exotic flavor was. According to some of Bans explanations, the ingredients were located in deep caves or underground, which would explain Kings appearance even more.

It was noon already and Meliodas felt hungry. His stomach was rumbling as well. He looked around and found King, who was feeling better now.  
"Can you take over for a while?" he asked and put him behind the bar.  
"I will grab some food for me and Elizabeth" explained the blond and abandoned him to his fate. King was protesting a little but only until the customers were requesting more ale and he was too busy to keep on protesting. Meanwhile, Meliodas grabbed two plates and filled then with food out of the kitchen. He went upstairs.

He slowly opened the door and found Elizabeth sitting on the bed. She wasn't sleeping anymore and seemed gloomy.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Oh, Sir Meliodas ... I was just sad that I couldn't help you at the Boar Hat today"  
She wrapped her arms around her knees.  
"Don't worry about it, it's not that full today, so we can manage on our own. But I brought you some food" he gave her the plate and some cutlery.  
"Thank you" she said and took it.  
"What did Sir Ban cook today?" she asked before trying.  
"No one knows for sure, he said its some exotic spice. But the meat is Chicken, Goose and Rabbit"  
Elizabeth looked at it, it did look exotic, but it smelled very nice. She tried one bite. She had to hold in for a second because she never tasted anything that could compare to this taste. She didn't know how to describe it. A bitter - sweet and sour taste. Maybe something with apples? Or tomatoes? She really couldn't figure it out. But it tasted great. Just as expected from Ban the Undead.  
The two of them finished their food and Meliodas took the plates.  
"Did you already take the medicine?"  
"Yes, I took it the way you told me. Also, I found the chocolate, thank you so much for it!"  
"You're welcome, I hope it was to your liking"  
Meliodas put the get-well-chocolate on the table, as he unpacked the medicine. To make sure that Elizabeth knows that it's for her, he took a piece of paper and wrote a message saying "Get well soon, Princess" with a small Meliodas drawing giving a thumbs up next to it.  
Elizabeth giggled. She didn't eat chocolate for a long time now so she enjoyed every bite. She didn't finish the whole bar though. It was just too much for a petite girl like her.  
"Do you want a piece as well?" asked the princess kindly. She was showing him half of a chocolate bar, she must have already eaten the other half.  
"Sure thing, but only if you feed me"  
he leaned forward, closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little. Elizabeth blushed but ripped off a piece of chocolate and placed it gently in his mouth. Meliodas, pleased with the outcome, opened his eyes and sat straight again.  
"Thank you" he said and smiled, chewing on his food.  
"I will have to head back now, do you mind staying here alone for a while?"

She did. She didn't want to stay alone anymore but she didn't want to be a bother as well.  
"I don't.." she answered but didn't sound convincing.  
Meliodas thought about it for a second. He couldn't stay here with her and bringing her downstairs was out of question as well.  
"How about you go out with Diane? You will have to wear warmer clothes and a scarf though!" suggested the boy and lifted his finger while he was talking.

The girl actually liked the idea. She nodded. And went to the wardrobe to look for some warmer clothes. She found a dress that was long enough to cover her ankles and had long sleeves. It consisted of two parts, a white and loose smock and a pastel rose kirtle that had a long vent at the front that went from toes to hips. The dress had a v-neck and would require a scarf to cover her cleavage and neck. Which wasn't a problem because she had a big white scarf, that could also be used to cover her head. To complete her look, she had some low heeled, laced boots that went up to her knees, in white.  
Meliodas approved her choice.  
"Then have fun, but don't stay too long. I will close the bar in two or three hours."  
Elizabeth nodded and Meliodas left the room so she could change her clothes. She was glad that the boy wouldn't make her stay inside the whole day and was already exited to talk to Diane.  
She changed quickly and opened the door to the balcony.  
"Diane?" she yelled and Diane came immediately.  
"Captain already told me! Lets go, Elizabeth"  
The giantess put her hand in front of the princess so that she could climb on it. She took her out of the balcony gently and placed her in between her boobs. Elizabeth was already used to stick between them. It wasn't uncomfortable so she wouldn't mind either.  
The two girls went to take a walk around the town.


	6. Chapter 6

She had a girl-talk

"How are you feeling?" asked Diane.  
"I'm alright, Sir Meliodas gave me a lot of medicine and helped me out"  
"I heard from King that there was a problem with a balm?" King didn't tell her the whole story, he just accidentally let it slip and tried to deny everything afterwards.  
Elizabeth's face got red.  
"Well, there was no problem with the balm..."  
Now Diane got even more curious. There was something that Elizabeth was hiding and she had to find out what it was.  
"What happened then?"  
"Nothing serious, Sir Meliodas just helped me apply it, that's all..." she hoped that Diane would stop asking. Now.  
"Don't you have to apply it on the chest and back?" Something in Diane's voice changed and her heartbeat got faster as well, Elizabeth could feel it clearly.  
"The back and shoulders and " she almost didn't dare to say it "Cleavage"  
Diane clenched her fists. "Cleavage" she repeated.  
"But there was no reason for him to help you there, right? You can reach that place on your own. Isn't that so?" her speaking was blunt. You could hear her being in rage clearly.  
"To be honest, I let him do it ..."  
"Why would you do that!" she was yelling now.  
"First, he said it was kind of a punishment but actually I ... oh Diane, please don't get angry..." Elizabeth couldn't continue this sentence. She was scared that Diane would become even more furious.  
Only now Diane realized that she was scaring the princess. She apologized immediately to her and walked out of town so that they could talk without being disturbed, or rather, without disturbing anyone.  
"Tell me, I won't be mad. I'm sorry for yelling at you"  
Elizabeth though about this for a second.  
"What I wanted to say was, that I didn't dislike the thought that he would do it and so I even asked him to help me out ..." her face was red now as she tried to explain it to the Sin of Envy. The giantess cheeks got red as well. So this was the kind of girl-talk they would be having now.  
"So, how was it?"  
Elizabeth blushed even more now but Diane insisted on having her question answered.  
"To be honest, it was fantastic... I never really felt anything similar to that before"  
"But ... wasn't he just rubbing balm on your chest?"  
Elizabeth corrected her. It wasn't her chest but her cleavage. This was an important detail to her.  
"It ended up being more of a massage than just applying balm"  
Diane was trying to imagine the whole scenario in her head.

Meliodas, half naked, with his defined muscles, applying balm on his palms and rubbing it. He looks at Elizabeth and Elizabeth in naked, sitting on her legs on the bed and hiding her breasts with her crossed arms. "Be gentle" she would be saying. He is caressing her back from behind and is slowly moving towards her shoulders and then to her cleavage. But Meliodas is being Meliodas and starts groping her bare breasts.

Diane flinched. She hoped it didn't happen that way but it seemed realistic.  
"Did he touch you inappropriately?" she asked raising her voice.  
Elizabeth flinched as well now and just didn't want to think of what Diane might be thinking.  
"No, he didn't"  
The princess heard a sigh of relieve.  
"I'm glad... otherwise I would have to hit him"  
Elizabeth twitched.  
"You can't tell Sir Meliodas that I told you this!" she yelled, begging the giantess.  
Diane was not happy about this but she accepted. But if she didn't, then maybe Elizabeth wouldn't tell her things like that anymore. Also, now they had to share a secret and wasn't that what girls were supposed to do?  
"I won't, you can count on me" she said and clenched a fist.  
"Lets head back to the Boar Hat for now" suggested the brunette.  
Elizabeth agreed and Diane stood up and hit the road.

Meanwhile at the Boar Hat, Meliodas was about to close the pub. He only waited for the last few customers to finish their ale. He heard Diane approaching them and was glad that Elizabeth would come home any minute.  
As the pub was finally empty, the blond went upstairs. He entered the room without knocking and found Elizabeth on the bed, buttoning up her nightdress.  
"Oh, sorry, I should have knocked" he apologized but entered anyway.  
"Its okay, hello ,Sir Meliodas" she gave him a smile and he smiled back.  
"How was your trip?" he asked her.  
"Very nice, Diane and I had lots of fun" she wouldn't tell him the details but he also didn't want to know.  
"And how was your day?"  
"It was good, we earned a lot of money, we should get a day off soon" he announced and put his fists proudly on his waist.  
"Sounds good to me"  
The princess wouldn't mind spending a free day with Meliodas together. She could already imagine them doing a lot of fun things alone.


	7. Chapter 7

She's feeling better

Meliodas took the medicine that was lying on the table and brought it to the bed.  
Elizabeth already now what she had to do so she took the pills that she had to swallow. The only thing left was the balm.  
The princess face reddened as she looked into the Sins eyes.  
"Shall I help you?" he asked her.  
She nodded as a reply.  
Meliodas sat behind her while she unbuttoned her dress again. She opened it up completely as Meliodas was sitting behind her and couldn't see her breasts anyway. This time Elizabeth already tied up her hair in a bun. She was covering her breasts with a blanket.  
Meliodas started to rub her cleavage from behind. He leaned close to her face to see where he still had to apply it to. She could feel his breath. Her face got red and her heart beat faster.  
The boy noticed her change and his heart started to beat faster as well. Just as he predicted, he got aroused just by the smell of the balm as well. Not to do anything wrong, he finished rubbing her cleavage fast and continued with her shoulders, gently massaging them. She relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Her back was the last to be massaged.  
As he was about to finish, he noticed how much she was enjoying herself right now. It made him happy to see her that way. Her heartbeat was calm, her breathing was slow and her face was relaxed. She had her eyes closed as well.  
"Do you want me to massage you?" he asked her of the sudden. She flinched.  
"Aren't you already doing it?" she was trying to avoid his question.  
"Come on, lay down" he pushed her down on the bed. She wasn't expecting that but she loved the outcome. Obediently she positioned herself in the middle of the bed, her hands on the right and left side next to her breasts.  
Meliodas covered her lower back with the blanket that she used to hide her chest with. He sat on top of her on the part right above her bottom. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

As Meliodas started to massage and knead her back the door suddenly opened. It was Hawk.  
Elizabeth flinched, almost kicking Meliodas off. But the boy himself wasn't happy as well.  
"Can you close the door, as you can see I'm applying the balm and massaging the princess"  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. Not even Hawk. Quietly Hawk left the room. He couldn't bring out even one single word.  
Nevertheless, Meliodas continued to massage the princess back as if nothing had happened.

After a while the princess fell asleep. The Sin noticed it and decided to get undressed and go to sleep as well. The only thing that was off, like literally off, was Elizabeth's dress. She didn't wear in anymore, for she took it off as Meliodas was rubbing her back.  
However the Sin was not in the mood to get the girl dressed. He was tired and no matter what he did, he would have been called a pervert in the morning anyway. So he decided to ignore it and just lay down next to her. She was still resting on her stomach, so he couldn't really see a thing anyway.  
Before Meliodas could fall asleep, Elizabeth hugged him tightly, as she noticed that he was next to her. Now he could feel her breasts perfectly on his chest. He had to swallow. He guessed that he wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night.

Elizabeth was the first one to wake up. She found Meliodas facing her and being sound asleep. She sat up and lifted her arms and stretched. As she was in that position, she suddenly had to caugh. She let it all out and sighed.  
"I wonder when I'll get better" she said quietly. The princess felt a slight breeze and looked down on her body. She was naked. She wasn't wearing anything except for panties! She must have fallen asleep while Meliodas was giving her a massage.  
"What a nice view in the morning" said a voice right next to her. She squeaked and covered her breast with her arms.  
Meliodas supported his head with his arm and placed his other arm on his waist. His lower body was covered with the blanket while his muscular torso was showing.  
"Good morning, Elizabeth" he grinned but didn't want to look away from the girl. He was enjoying himself way too much.  
"Sir Meliodas!" she yelled. "don't stare like that!" she commanded but the blond wouldn't listen.  
"You didn't mind pressing them against my body tonight, so why are you being so shy now?" He was obviously teasing her and it worked well. Her face was crimson red.  
"Why didn't you wake me up..." she asked him in a dimmed tone.  
"You were sleeping so soundly, I just couldn't." He was still smiling and was very pleased with this situation.  
Elizabeth turned away. She was looking for her night dress but she didn't see it. It was probably under the bed or somewhere close to it, but it would be too much trouble to search it now. So she did the only thing, that she could have done.  
She grabbed the blanket that Meliodas and her were covered with and dragged it all to her side, wrapping it around her body, without revealing her chest.  
She was facing Meliodas again who couldn't help but giggle.  
"You look like a sushi roll"  
"Better than being naked!"  
Meliodas thought about it for a second.  
"No, I prefer the naked style"  
Elizabeth frowned. But she couldn't stay serious for long because Meliodas started laughing.  
He stood up and went to the table with the medicine.  
"The cute sushi roll needs to take her meds now" he went downstairs to get her a fresh tea. She knew that he would be back in a second so she didn't even try to get dressed right now. Just as predicted, Meliodas was fast.  
He wanted to give her the tea but her arms where covered by the blanket as well.  
"Guess i have no choice"  
he gave her all the medicine and let her drink her tea. He helped her, so that she didn't have to unwrap her arms.  
Today she was already feeling way better than yesterday. She was glad that she was recovering so fast. It would have never been possible without Meliodas help though.  
"Thank you, Sir Meliodas"  
"You're welcome, Princess"

Meliodas got dressed and decided to go downstairs for a while. He told Elizabeth that Mama Hawk would hit the road again today and that she could come down anytime she wanted, if she felt better.

"How are you feeling, Princess" asked King as he saw Elizabeth reaching the last few steps.  
"Way better than yesterday, thank you"  
King was satisfied with her answer and decided not to question her any further. Elizabeth was wearing yesterdays outfit because it kept her warm and it looked good on her.  
As Meliodas saw her, he immediately started to canvass her. He didn't see her wear that outfit, only saw her preparing it. He liked it. He looked at her from the front, from the sides and from behind, always pressing his index finger to his chin while his thumb rested on his cheek. Of course he didn't forget to grab her boobs and to check her panties, while he was at it.  
Hawk, who usually would be there to kick Meliodas away from Elizabeth, wasn't there yet. He didn't wake them in the morning as well which seemed to bother Elizabeth.  
"Was Hawk there already?" she asked not addressing anyone specific.  
"Of course" answered Ban unenthused "Master kicked me out of bed, like every mornin' "  
"Then why didn't he try to wake us?" wondered the Princess.  
"I'm sure he just didn't want to interrupt" Meliodas leered.  
Elizabeth twitched and remembered what the last thing was that Hawk saw. Her being naked and Meliodas on top of her. So Hawk must have been avoiding them!

Hawk entered the Boars Hat and saw Meliodas and Elizabeth. He glared at Meliodas and asked him conceited.  
"Did you have fun, you two."  
Now everyone was staring at them. While Elizabeth was flustered and tried to avoid their glances, Meliodas was grinning and enjoyed the courtesy. He wasn't going to clarify the situation just yet.  
"We sure did" answered the blond cocky and made Hawk flinch.  
"I never thought you would abuse a princess like that ..." Hawk lowered his head and closed his eyes in disbelieve.  
"Abuse? She seemed to enjoy herself" added Meliodas.  
Elizabeth was crimson red. She could only shake her head, almost like saying no, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Ban was showing his teeth and grinned like a Cheshire cat. King was covering his mouth and nose, just like the princess, but mostly to conceal his nosebleed. Diane, who was watching through the window was in rage!  
Only Goather, who entered the room and already received all the information that he needed, was not impressed.  
"Captain and Elizabeth didn't have sex" he said bluntly, shattering Meliodas show.  
Now everyone was staring at the pink haired boy and Elizabeth blushed even more, for he spoke the words, that no one wanted to speak out loud.  
"Goather, I told you not to read my mind anymore, didn't I?" complained his captain. He wanted to play this act for just a little longer.  
"Oh sorry captain. But Ban, King and Hawk all seemed to get the wrong idea of what happened. So I got curious as well"  
Hawk was relieved and sweat dropped. So Meliodas wasn't that bad after all and only massaged the princess. Still she was naked. He kicked the blond with all his might.  
"Don't you dare to strip the princess ever again!" he yelled.  
Meliodas stood up and scratched his head.  
"I cant promise that"  
Elizabeth didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't get redder anymore so she only shook her head, pretending that she didn't hear that.

This day started out very noisy but it would calm down. Especially as Mama Hawk arised. The group continued their journey and devoted themselves to different activities. Sin of Wrath, Greed and Sloth played a card game, where Ban seemed to win all the time. Goather was reading a book in his room and Diane was together with Elizabeth. She made the silver haired girl tell her everything that happened last night. Elizabeth was obedient but she left out the part, where Meliodas saw her bare chest.

Elizabeth was still caughing from time to time and her nose was stuffed as well but she felt way better. Also she didn't run a fever anymore. She knew that she will be sound again shortly and was eager to help out at the Boar Hat. But she was also sad because it meant that Meliodas didn't have to take care of her as much as he did now. He wouldn't have a reason to massage her every night as well. Even though she really enjoyed it, she wouldn't have the courage to ask him for this favor.

As the darkness set in, the group decided to rest for a while. Diane went to sleep and King kept her company. Ban was drinking some ale and would go to bed after that.  
As Meliodas entered his room, Elizabeth was already waiting for him. She wasn't wearing her night dress at all but was covering herself with the blanket. Meliodas found his view very erotic.  
"I guess I will help again" he said to her and she nodded, like she always did.  
He saw that she already took her medicine so applying the balm was the only thing left to do.  
Like the day before, he sat behind her and started with her cleavage and ended with her back. She was enjoying it, like always but still was sad that this would be over soon.  
Tonight she prepared her dress and placed it on the bed so that she could put it on as soon as Meliodas finished. She was about to grab it as Meliodas took her hand.  
"Don't you want me to massage you?" he asked and let go of her hand.  
"Would you do that?" she wondered and blushed a little bit.  
"Sure thing" he replied and let her lay down. This time, before starting to massage her, he undressed. If she would fall asleep today as well, he could just go to bed right away and wouldn't have to bother to undress first.

He started to massage her. While doing so, he noticed that the princess was more tensed up than usually.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"Yes..." she answered. It was a little hard to talk while laying on her chest like that.  
"You seem tensed"  
Of course he would notice, she thought to herself and didn't want to pretend that everything was alright. She wasn't good at it anyway.  
"I'm okay, Its just that I'm a little sad"  
"How come?"  
"You took such great care of me and I feel way better now. I hardly caugh anymore as well"  
"That doesn't sound bad to me"  
"No but, as soon as I don't need to take the medicine anymore, you won't need to take care of me that much ..." she didn't mention that she would miss being massaged as well.  
Meliodas giggled. It was cute how honest she was.  
"Elizabeth, I will always take care of you! And if you just want to get a massage every night, just tell me, I will help you out gladly"  
Elizabeth blushed and didn't want to reply anymore. But her quietness already gave Meliodas the answer that he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

She never makes the same mistake twice

Elizabeth eventually redressed her illness and was ready to help out at the Boar Hat again. She was in high spirits as she used to be. It was one of the many things that would probably never change about her. She served the customers and occasionally tripped over chairs and legs. She filled Meliodas heart with joy. He loved watching her do her work and being clumsy as well.

In the evening, as the Sin closed the bar, he noticed that he ran out of water again. It felt like a déjà vu to him as Elizabeth offered to help him bring some fresh water.  
They walked down to the river. It was a warm evening even though the sun already had set.  
"This time, don't make the bucket too full!" said the blond.  
Elizabeth nodded and only filled it halfway.  
While Meliodas was carrying his two full buckets, Elisabeth had her half full one. She carried it in one hand and kept balance with the other. As she had got the knack of it, she tried to keep up with Meliodas pace. She did it way better than last time.  
Elizabeth walked behind Meliodas again but wanted to walk next to him and started walking faster. Concentrating to catch up with the blond she didn't notice a root on the ground. Before she could realize what was happening, she was lying on the ground, completely wet. Déjà vu.  
"Elizabeth..."  
Meliodas didn't know what to say anymore. Even though she did everything right today, she was still as clumsy as ever. He started laughing and after Elizabeth realized where she was, she was laughing as well.  
"I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas"  
"I will take you home before you get sick again!"  
He doffed his shirt and gave it to her. She took it. She knew she didn't have a choice. The boy turned around and let Elizabeth undress her rose blouse and put on his white. Because her skirt and sock got wet as well, she had to undress them too. She sighted but was glad that Meliodas shirt could cover her bottom as well.  
"Let's go home..." she said as she was done changing. Meliodas turned around and had to take a good look. He examined her good.  
"No way I will let you walk like that!"  
"Does it look that bad on me?"  
Meliodas had to hold in for a second so he wouldn't yell what he thought about this.  
"Just the opposite! It looks way too good on you!" he said it as restrained as he could.  
He approached the girl and took her princess-styled in his arms.

He wouldn't let her get sick that easily again, so what he had to do was to carry her home as fast as he could. Elizabeth grabbed onto the Sin tightly and he jumped as high as he could, to overcome great distances fast.  
Maybe he would pick up the water later but one thing was sure. He would never let anything bad happen to his Princess again.


End file.
